Signs of Destiny
by Helen Cly
Summary: Tess is ready to give up Destiny, but will it let her?


Title: Signs of Destiny  
Author: Sobia Helen  
Disclaimer: Not mine.   
Rating: U, PG  
Distribution: Want. Take. Have. Just, ask first: [AphroditeH@aol.com][1]  
Summary: Tess is ready to give up Destiny, but will it let her?  
Dedications: To Jessamyn and Minnie...for rocking my world. LoL. You guys are the best. *hugs*  
Note: This is Tess POV. Song used is "Signs of Destiny" by Anggun. The lyrics are in pink. 

* * *

I don't know the exact moment that I fell in love with Michael Guerin. But I can pinpoint the exact second when I realized it.  
  
It was the little things that he did that made me like him. Things that Max didn't do, things that set him apart from everyone else I knew.  
  
During the summer, I helped him get a hold of his powers. The first time he was able to use his powers at will, he had looked at me and thanked me. Seeing the look of gratitude on his face and that rare smile left me speechless. I didn't know what to say. No one had ever thanked me beforeno one who really meant it anyway. Nesado had expected a lot from me, and I did everything he asked. But he never thanked me, because I was only doing what was expected of me. Not even Max had said Thank you when I saved his life. He had never even acknowledged my effort. As I looked at Michael standing there, for the first time in my life, I had felt a sense of accomplishment.   
  
Thank *you*. I had finally managed to say.   
  
~*~  
  
The first night when we arrived in Roswell, I wanted to see Max. I was so sure that he would lay his eyes on me and fall madly in love. After all, that's how it happened in fairytales, and that's how my life was supposed to be. Nasedo made me wait; he wanted everything to be perfect.   
  
_I think I feel my heart is going to stop  
I feel my body is about to drop  
I have just met you_  
  
That first meeting had not been a disappointment. Max had looked at me and had just stopped in the middle of his speech. He had been mesmerized, just as I had been. That first encounter had enforced my belief in Destiny.   
  
_How strange it feels now that you're finally here  
Maybe I'm dreaming, but you look so real  
Now, let me tell you_  
  
After waiting for that moment for years, I had been unable to believe that it was finally there. It was all too perfect, and until then my life had been everything but perfection. I wasn't even surprised to learn that Max was already in love with someone else.   
  
~*~  
  
Nasedo had thought me a lot of past regression techniques. And that was my favorite past time. Before we came to Roswell, I used to love to mediate for hours and regress to the past. But all I got out of those sessions were feelings. I never was able to get something concrete. The memoriesthey never showed me a face, a name for the one I loved.   
  
_I made a picture of you in my mind  
And a name that I can call  
Before I take another step to go  
I just need to know_  
  
So I made one up.   
  
Jason. That was the name I had given him. We were reading "Jason and the Golden Fleece" in the English class at the time. Jason, the prince who had been robbed of his right to rule and had reclaimed his throne with the help of his wife, Medea. It was a perfect name for him. More now than ever beforefor Jason was the king who later abandoned his queen for a foreign princess. Poor Medea. Poor Tess.   
  
_If this is destiny, stop the mystery  
I'm looking for a shelter in your heart  
Is there a place for me?  
Stop the mystery_  
  
But Michael was no king. He was more of a knight. My knight in shining armor.   
  
Everyone believed Michael to be irresponsible, impulsive, and uncaring; I knew otherwise. Michael might have been impulsive, but uncaring, he wasn't.   
  
On the night of Isabel's birthday party, after Isabel had killed Whitaker and gone off to be alone, Michael had followed her. He had stayed there with her at the cave and followed her back home. Isabel didn't know that, because if she had, she would have sent him home. Michael was not uncaring; he was afraid of rejection. Later that same night, he had came by the Valenti residence to make sure that I was doing all right. I had healed myself by thenapparently, Max was too repulsed by me to touch me, even if it was to heal me. Naturally, I had been concerned about Isabel after she had put her life in danger to save mine. No one had ever done that for me. Michael had assured me that Isabel was okay. He didn't stay long, but the fact that he was there said a lot.   
  
~*~  
  
A week after Max and I returned from New York, Max got together with Liz again. Just when I was sure that Destiny will prevail. Max didn't even bother to tell me. It wasn't like we were together or anything, but he knew how I felt about him. And lately, he had done nothing to discourage me from pursuing him.   
  
Strangely enough, it was Liz who informed me. I don't know if it was a gesture of kindness or spite, but I was grateful to know. I left the Crashdown then, and went to the Pod Chamber.   
  
Michael had followed me there. I guess he had been there earlier, I don't really remember. He did not say a word as he joined me on my spot on the floor, where I sat crying. Once, I realized he was there, the sobs subsided, but the tears kept streaming down my face. Unconsciously, I scooted closer to him. And he awkwardly put an arm around me.   
  
Eventually, I fell asleep. And when I woke up, he was still there. That was when I knew; I had fallen in love with Michael Guerin.   
  
_I know that we are meant to be together  
Believe in destiny, the only mystery  
I finally found a missing piece of my heart  
I'm trying to make you see, signs of destiny  
I'm looking for a shelter in your heart  
A place for me to be_  
  
"You okay?" he asked, once he realized that I was awake, standing up and holding out a hand for me.  
  
I nodded, smiling, and reached for his hand. I left that cave feeling like a completely different person.   
  
~*~   
  
That had been a week ago. Michael and I didn't really talk in the following week. I tried to avoid him until I figured out what was happening. I was supposed to be with Maxthat was the mantra I had heard all my life: Max and Tess; Michael and Isabel. That's how it was supposed to be. It was Destiny. But no longer did it feel right.   
  
_Now, you might think that this is so insane  
I don't believe that love's the one to blame  
Love is innocent_  
  
I never thought that I would be the one to question Destiny. Butwhat was Destiny, anyway? Was it something written in some computer-generated book? Or was it what the memories of a stranger led one to believe? Or was it what one felt in her heart?  
  
By the end of the day, I reached a decision: I was going to tell Michael how I felt.   
  
_I know you're out there somewhere in this world  
I've sensed your presence in every second and I  
Knew you were waiting, too_  
  
~*~  
  
When I woke up the next morning, I was convinced that Michael felt the same way. The signs were all there. From the beginning, the Fates had been trying to tell me that Max wasn't the one. Michael had always been it. And of course, that's what happened in fairytales.   
  
_If this is destiny, stop the mystery  
I'm looking for a shelter in your heart  
Is there a place for me?  
Stop the mystery  
I know that we are meant to be together._  
  
I took almost an hour to get ready. I wasn't really concerned about how I looked; mostly, I was just trying to stall the big confrontation.   
  
Michael rarely locked his door. With all the Skins out to get us, one would think that Michael should have more sense than to just leave his door unlocked. I opened the door and halted as I saw the sight in front of me. I wanted to cry; I wanted to laugh. I ended up doing nothing. Just stood there in shock.  
  
Michael and Isabel. Together. Making out on the floor. How could I have not seen this coming? I finally managed to gasp as my right hand flew to my chest.   
  
Isabel pulled away from Michael and noticed me. "Max doesn't know," she said like telling Max was the first thing on my mind, like I would actually talk to Max after what he had done.   
  
Lack of emotions, Nasedo had always said, was an advantage. For once, I was thankful to him for teaching me that. I recovered quickly, and pulled my hand away from my chest. "Your secret is safe with me," I said like I couldn't care less about what was going on with them.  
  
Isabel sat up straighter, her eyes losing the look of pleading in them. I realized that I had been too harsh. "I meantMax and I are not even talking. So don't worry." I said gently.   
  
Michael stood up and pulled Isabel to her feet. "I was going to tell you" he said.   
  
"Don't worry about it." I made a dismissing gesture with my hand. "Well...I have to meet Kyle for lunch. So I'll see you guys later?" I turned away to leave.  
  
"Tess?" Michael called.  
  
"Yeah?" I said, without turning around to face him. I could feel my eyes starting to moisten.  
  
"Was there something you needed?" he asked.  
  
_I'm looking for a shelter in your heart  
Is there a place for me to be?  
I know we are meant to be together_  
  
"Nonothing at all" I replied. "Take care." I walked out the door.  
  
What else could I have done? Michael and Isabel. _This_ was Destiny. This was what I had wanted for the longest time.   
  
This was what happened in Greek tragedies. Medea had gotten her revenge but in the end, she had been alone. Poor Medea. Poor Tess.   
  
_Believe in destiny  
I'm trying to make you see  
The signs of destiny_

*~Done!~*

[Let me know what you thought...][2]

   [1]: mailto:AphroditeH@aol.com
   [2]: mailto:aphroditeh@aol.com



End file.
